


Willingly Under Your Spell

by ValkyrieRae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieRae/pseuds/ValkyrieRae
Summary: Keith was just here for a simple job. That's what it was meant to be, anyway. But this goddamn pretty boy had to go and ruin that. Now Keith had these things called feelings? And how does a cold blooded killing machine even begin to understand what pining is?





	

Keith Kogane studied his class schedule with a frown. “Physics? Really Shiro?” He grumbled to his companion. The taller male next to him shrugged.

“At least you don't have Micro-Bionics and Astrophysics.” Shiro replied as he stared at Keith's schedule. “Jesus, what was Z thinking? All of your time is going to be used on homework.” Keith sighed as he shoved the paper into the pocket of his black jeans.

“Whatever. Let's just get this done and go, before I have to take another final.” Keith swung the door open and climbed out of Shiro’s truck. The older male grabbed his bag before Keith could, causing him to pause. “Shiro, if this is another lecture I swear-”

“Not a lecture, Keith. But we have to be careful. We don't want a repeat of last time.” Takashi said gently. Guilt hit Keith's stomach like a rock. They both silently looked at Shiro’s prosthetic arm. Before Keith could apologize, Shiro shook his head. “It wasn't your fault. We just have to take our time and think this through, OK?”

“Okay.” Keith's answer seemed to satisfy Shiro, so he released his friends bag. “I'll see you at home after class.” Keith smiled softly and headed to his new school with his book bag slung over his shoulder.

Voltron University was a fairly large campus. It was comprised of five buildings, and each building was called Lion, after the school mascot. It was overwhelming to Keith. He stood looking at the campus map for what felt like an eternity. “Um, you look lost. Do you need some assistance?” A small voice asked, startling Keith from his brooding. Looking around, he spotted the speaker; a short boy with mousy brown hair and large glasses. 

“Uh, yeah. I'm trying to find the..” He looked at his schedule again. “The green lion? I don't know, I just need to get to Biology.” He groaned, obviously frustrated.

“Well, I'm headed there now, so you can come with.” A smile broke out on the boys face. “I'm Pidge. Nice to meet ya.” He offered Keith his hand. 

“Uh...Hi. I'm Keith.” He shook his hand, amazed that someone so young would be here as well. “I take it you have Bio too?” Pidge nodded then looked at his watch.

“Which we're going to be late to of we don't get going!” He said, shocked by how long their interaction took. “Keep up, Keith!” He said as he started to jog towards their class.  
Keith sighed, again, and followed. 

~~~~~~~~~

Keith slumped into the library seat, exhausted. The three classes he had today were located in three different buildings. Lucky for him, his new friend Pidge had his classes in the same buildings, so he was shown the fastest routes to his classes. Unfortunately, he still had to jog or run to make it to class on time. He was mentally scolding himself for not stretching when Pidge came back with some snacks. 

“It's never good to study on empty stomach.” Pidge said as he sat down. As if on queue, Keith's stomach let out a low growl. Smirking, the boy with glasses slid him a bag of chips. 

“Wait, study? Come on Pidge. It's my first day, cut me some slack.” He complained, mentally exhausted already. Pidge just shook his head.

“Sorry, buddy. I know it's your first day, but you're behind. So we're going to get you caught up.” 

“Do you always do this with new students?” Keith asked in between chips.

“Only if they're staring at the map for an hour.Today I'm just feeling nice, so consider yourself lucky.” Pidge teased before stabbing a juice pouch. 

“It wasn't an hour.” Keith countered. “Wait. We're? Who else is coming?” He asked, confused. Meeting people and socializing wasn't his plan for today. Without needing an answer, Keith noticed two people heading straight to the table they were occupying. Pidge waved them over, confirming that they were the rest of the study group. The boy with the yellow headband and brown cargo shorts waved back to Pidge, a warm smile on his face.The lanky male wearing a green hoodie seemed intent on inspecting his nails as he walked.

“Oh man, Pidge. You rock.” The wider male said, reaching for a bag of chips. “You are always so prepared. What would we do without you?” Pidge smiled as they sat down. 

“Buy your own snacks?” He laughed kindly as he got his homework out. “Hunk, Lance, this is Keith. Keith, this big fella is Hunk.” Hunk waved with a large smile on his face. “And this is L-” 

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” The freckled and gangly male said, looking seductively at Keith. Keith raised his eyebrows, confused. “Or should I walk by again?” He added with a dazzling smile.

“Huh?” Keith asked, completely oblivious. “Is that...is that a joke?” Lance visibly deflated as Hunk started laughing. Keith looked even more confused. 

“Poor Lance.” Hunk chortled as both he and Pidge erupted in giggles. “Keith, that was perfect. I think we'll get along just fine.” Pidge wiped the tears from his eyes, smiling. 

“Lance here hits on everything that moves.” Pidge explained. Lance was about to protest, but Pidge silenced him with a finger. “It's refreshing to see someone put him in his place.”

“You guys are so rude.” Lance pouted with his cheeks red from embarrassment. Pidge lacked sympathy as he threw a package of fruit snacks in his face. Keith covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. 

“Alright gang, let's get to work. We gotta help Keith catch up this semester.” Hunk said as his text books made a ‘thunk’ on the table.

“Wait, why do you guys have to help?” Keith asked, very confused. “You don't even know me.” Pidge shrugged.

“After pulling the plug on Lance, you're now our friend. Besides, would you rather catch up to where we are in Physics on your own?” There was a smirk on Pidge face while he spoke that made Keith feel uneasy. 

“Okay, you're right. I don't want to do that alone.” He agreed once he looked at assigned homework. 

“Welcome to the group!” Hunk cheered, grinning. Lance huffed and folded his arms, still feeling a little sore. “Oh come on Lance, it was funny.”

“Only a little. But I'm watching you, new guy.” Lance said as he pointed two fingers at Keith. The boy with the mullet merely shrugged and continued to ignore him. 

After that, time passed pretty quickly in the library. Lance eventually stopped sulking enough to actually be friendly. Pidge was a genius when it came to numbers. Keith was amazed by how quickly Pidge could make sense of the jumble mess of equations. He was even more impressed when it was explained so that he could understand it as well. He had gotten through most of his homework already and was pretty proud of himself.

Keith jumped slightly when his phone started going off in his pocket. Checking the caller, he paled. He quickly got up and answered it.

“Shiro, before you say anything, I'm sorry.” He paused, listening. “No, I know I should have been home by now. I just-” Keith stopped again. “You're right. I'm sorry. I'm at the library getting..uh...tutored, I guess. I'll tell you about that at home.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated. “Doing homework, Shiro. What else do you do in a school library? Fine, fine! I'm heading out in a minute.” He hung up and turned back to the table. 

“You OK, Keith?” Hunk asked, concerned. All of them looked concerned. Keith shrugged it off. 

“Yeah, fine. I just forgot that I had important things to do after school, that's all.” He replied as he packed his bag. Pidge slid his phone towards Keith. 

“Here. Put your number in and so you can text me if you have homework questions.” He explained in response to Keith's puzzled face.

“I didn't even think of that, Pidge.” Hunk said as he dug out own phone. “Here, add your number too. I can help if Pidge is busy.” Keith hastily typed his number into both phones, now in a hurry. 

“Thanks for helping me today, guys. See ya next time.” He waved as he hurried out of the library. Keith spotted Shiro's truck and quickly climbed in, slamming the door behind him. Keith was not prepared for Shiro’s glare.

“You were to home after class.” Shiro started, upset. “You know the procedure. Jesus Keith, do you know how worried I've been? What if you ran into one of them??” His grip on the steering wheel tightened as he drove home. “We have to stick together...that's why tomorrow I'm getting a job at your school.”

“What?! Shiro you can't be serious!” Keith protested. After a glance at his face, Keith frowned. “You are serious. Jesus! I'm an adult. I can survey a school campus on my own. Stop being such a helicopter mom.”

“Look Keith. It's not that I don't think you can, we can just get this job over with faster if we double the effort. And plus, the extra money wouldn't be bad. You know Z never gives is enough for these jobs.” Shiro reasoned, calming Keith down. The rest of the ride back to their small rental house was a silent ride. Shiro had spoken his piece and Keith was deep in thought. 

The small house was a simple place. It had two small bedrooms, a dainty bathroom, and a kitchen almost too narrow to fit Shiro’s shoulders. The boxes that stacked the walls only helped the place feel smaller. Keith's shoulders sagged. He forget they still had to.unpack. “I moved all your boxes into your room already.” Shiro called as he looked up some takeout places from the kitchen. “Chinese okay?” Nodding, Keith went to unpack.

Most of the boxes contained weapons of some sort. Every hunter had their own preference when it came to their tools. Keith was very fond of blades while Shiro was a fan of hand to hand combat. The rest of the cardboard cubes had traps, cameras, and some books for reference. There was one suitcase, and that held his cloths, a few comic books, and some childhood memories. In this line of work, everything was just a memory. Happiness, family, and friends. The knock on the door startled Keith from his brooding. “Yeah?” He called, clearing his throat.

“It's time to go, Keith. I have cameras the ready.” Shiro said through the door. Keith quickly put on his black vest and zipped it up. Grabbing his gloves and his favorite blade, he stepped out of his room.

“Okay, Shiro. Let's go and hunt ourselves a witch.”


End file.
